Me Perteneces AU
by Camren-Clexa-Lovatic
Summary: Se esta utilizando los nombres reales, también abra mas parejas aparte de Melissa y Katie.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa Jauregui Benoist vive en un pequeño pueblo, su vida era normal y simple, pactada para casarse Christopher Méndez Wood hijo del acalde del pueblo, pero que pasa cuando los vampiros de Clase C ataquen a los habitantes del pueblo y el acalde tenga que hacer un trato con la reina de los vampiros, Katherine West McGrath y lo que pide la reina es a una humana, mejor dicho, a la futura esposa de su hijo.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _ **Narra Katie**_

Ser la reina de los vampiros es un poco agotador y más si tienes que proteger a los humanos, se preguntaran porque proteger a los humanos, es porque no somos como lo muestran en los libros, nosotros no bebemos sangre, no morimos por exponernos a sol o recibir un estaca de madera en el corazón, no tenemos ojos rojos, por eso podemos habitar con los humanos y los protegemos, pero de que tenemos que protegerlos, pue eso es debido a que el científico Michael Jauregui utilizo nuestra sangre para sus experimentos creando a vampiros chupasangre, nosotros los llamamos Clase C o vampiros ordinarios, su reina Brenda Strong es una mujer despiadada y es la que más guerra me ha dado

 _ **\- Mi reina el alcalde del pueblo Jackson pide una audiencia con usted**_ – me dice mi guardiana Floriana

 _ **\- Hazlo pasar**_ – le indico

 _ **\- Como ordene majestad**_ – me dice mi guardiana y se retira, al cabo de unos segundos entra con el alcalde

 _ **\- Acércate no te hare daño**_ – le digo y se acerca despacio- _**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_ – pregunto intrigada

 _ **\- Reina, mi pueblo está siendo atacado por vampiro**_ – me dice y frunzo el ceño

 _ **\- ¿Desde cuándo?**_ – le pregunto seria

 _ **\- Desde hace unos días, al principio pensamos que se trataba de un animal, pero al ver que los cuerpos se levantaban y tenían colmillos, decidí venir a pedir la ayuda de su usted mi reina**_ – me dice y proceso la información

 _ **\- Te ayudare con una condición, mejor dicho, será un trato**_ – le digo, creo que es hora de vengarme de Michael Jauregui

 _ **\- Claro mi reina, ¿Qué deseas?**_ – me pregunta emocionado, la sorpresa que se llevara

 _ **\- Deseo a una mujer de tu pueblo, quiero que sea mi esposa**_ – le digo y sonrió malévola

 _ **\- Eso es estupendo mi reina, ¿Cuál mujer deseas?**_ – me pregunta

 _ **\- a**_ _ **Melissa Jauregui Benoist**_ – le digo y veo como su cara se contrae, sé que no le gusto que mencionará el nombre de la prometida de su hijo, pero no lo hago porque sienta algo por ella, sino por venganza

 _Si claro, eso no te lo crees tú Katie_

 _Cállate Lena, nadie pidió tu opinión_

 _Soy tu parte vampira y tú sabes que Melissa es nuestra Tua Cantare_

 _Me vale que sea mi alma gemela, yo solo quiero venganza_

 _No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar, Katie_

 _Vete a dormir_

Corto la comunicación

 _ **\- Mi reina no puedo darte a esa chica**_ – me dice serio y enojado

 _ **\- Pues yo no puedo defender a tu pueblo, si no me das a la chica**_ – le digo seria, me mira tratando de intimidarme, pero le sostengo la mirada, soy la reina nada me asusta

 _ **\- Esta bien mi reina**_ – me dice derrotado y sonrió satisfecha

 _ **\- Si me la entregas hoy, hoy mismo tendrás la ayuda**_ – le digo, aunque me hubiere dicho que no, aun así, tenía que ayudarlo gracias al juramento que hice hace muchos años atrás

 _ **\- Bien, me retiro para traer tu chica, mi reina**_ – me dice y mi guardiana lo escolta hasta la salida, por fin tendré mi venganza


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 _ **Narra Melissa**_

Me encuentro estudiando para mis exámenes finales, estudio Ingeniería arquitectónica noveno semestre, soy una de las mejores estudiantes, con mi promedio lograre entrar a trabajar en L Corp, en el área de construcción, mi hermana Chyler me ha dicho que la empresa L Corp maneja demasiadas áreas, por eso la catalogan la mejor empresa a nivel mundial

 _ **\- Hola mi amor**_ – me saluda en un tono meloso mi prometido Chris, yo tan solo ruedo los ojos, no lo amo, le tengo un poco de aprecio como amigo, pero por culpa de un pacto que hizo mi padre con su padre tengo que casarme con el, que aburrido

 _ **\- Hola Chris**_ – le contesto seca y como si nada se acuesta en mi cama, creo que es idiota porque no entiende mis indirectas de que no lo amo, ni lo quiero cerca mío

 _ **\- ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?**_ – me pregunta, pero antes de contestarle, su teléfono suena, el me mira pidiendo que me mantenga en silencio y contesta – _Alo… ¿Qué pasa papa?... si ella está conmigo… ok iremos para allá_ – corta la comunicación

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa?**_ – le pregunto curiosa debido a la conversación que oí

 _ **\- Mi padre quiere vernos**_ – se levanta de la cama – _**y me dijo que fueras presentable**_ – me dice, asiento y el sale de la habitación, para darme mi tiempo en vestirme, cierro mi libro, me levanto de la silla, me dirijo al baño, me aseo y salgo, camino hasta el armario, me visto, salgo de mi habitación para encontrarme con Crish el cual me escanea con la mirada y después niega – _**tu no cambias**_ – me dice y me encojo de hombros

 _ **\- Nos vamos o te va a quedar ahí parado como un tonto**_ – le digo un poco enojada, porque no me gusta que él me mire, su forma de mirarme, me hace colocar incomoda

 _ **\- Trátame con amor, acuérdate que en un mes serás mi esposa y vivirás el resto de tu vida atada a mi**_ – me dice con un toque burlón y enojado, tan solo atino a suspirar, que hice en mis anteriores vidas, para que me castigue de esta forma, estar atada con un idiota, no eso nunca, por favor que alguien me libre de esto

 _ **\- Como digas CARIÑO**_ – recalco sarcástica la última palabra, el solo bufa y baja las escaleras, le sigo en silencio, sé que lo hice enojar y en mi mente celebro, porque esa es la idea

 _ **\- No te preocupes amor, que cuando seas mi esposa pagaras por tratarme así y empezaras a tratarme con amor o sino sufrirás las consecuencias**_ – me dice y me sonríe malévolo, paso saliva, pero me mantengo seria, aunque en el fondo estoy temblando del miedo, gira la llave para encender el motor del auto

 _ **\- No te tengo miedo Chris, aunque seas el hijo del alcalde**_ – le digo no muy convencida, el solo aprieta fuerte el volante, tanto que sus nudillos están blancos y acelera

 _ **\- Llegamos**_ – me dice cuando frena en seco

 _ **\- ¡Me quieres matar idiota!**_ – exclamo enojada porque si no tuviera el cinturón de seguridad, estaría pegada al parabrisas

 _ **\- Esa es la idea**_ – susurra, pero lo alcanzo a oír, me quito el cinturón y bajo del auto dando un portazo, me importa poco el auto – _ **SIN DAÑARME MI AUTO**_ – me grita enojado, camino hasta la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre, unos segundos después abren la puerta

 _ **\- Que bueno que llegaron**_ – me dice Kevin, el padre de Chris, se aleja de la puerta para que entre, paso sin mirarlo, me encamino hasta la sala

 _ **\- ¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar padre?**_ – le pregunta cuando se coloca a lado mío, por su tono de voz que está enojado

 _ **\- Necesito que adelanten la boda para dentro de dos días**_ – nos dice con un semblante serio

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ – le pregunto asustada

 _ **\- Porque la reina de los vampiros te quiere a ti, para que te conviertas en su esposa**_ – nos dice y abro los ojos, un milagro, prefiero aguantarme a la reina y no a un idiota, pero el problema es como llego hasta la reina, tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga Rachel

 _ **\- QUE**_ – grita enojado y me estremezco por el grito, lo miro y esta rojo, ya tengo un plan.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 _ **Narra Katie**_

No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no debí dejar que el alcalde se machara solo, algo malo le va a pasar a mi alma gemela y no puedo permitir eso, el daño se lo hare yo, no otra persona, ella, aunque no quiera es mi alma gemela

 _Claro cómo no, lo único que quieres es hacerla tuya 7.7_

 _Grrr… te ves mejor callada Lena y eso es lo que menos quiero hacerle, lo único que quiero es verla sufrir_

 _Katie, soy tu parte vampira y no voy a permitirte que le hagas daño a nuestra alma gemela_

 _Pues me vale_

 _Ok, entonces dejare que le hagan daño, en esta no te ayudare, la veras morir_

 _NOO, bien, no le hare daño_

 _Entonces ve a buscarla y si me necesitas ya sabes el conjuro para que salga_

 _Ok_

Corto la comunicación, Lena tiene razón, muevo mi cabeza no puedo cambiar mi decisión, ella debe morir

 _ **-**_ _ **Floriana ven por favor**_ – llamo a mi guardiana

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa mi reina?**_ – me dice cuando está cerca, hace una reverencia

 _ **\- Llama a Quinn y dile que se aliste, saldremos por mi alma gemela**_ – le digo a Floriana

 _ **\- Si mi reina**_ – me dice y se va, me levanto de mi trono, me dirijo a mi habitación, al entrar, camino hasta el armario, donde saco mi armadura y mi espada, en eso escucho unos golpes en la puerta, suspiro

 _ **\- Sigue**_ – le digo, abre la puerta y entra

 _ **\- Mi reina ya estoy lista**_ – me dice y asiento

 _ **\- Bien, entonces vamos**_ – le digo y salimos de mi habitación, próxima parada la casa de mi alma gemela, la encontrare y le hare la vida imposible, aunque mi parte vampira no quiera

 _ **Fin Narración Katie**_

 _ **Narra Melissa**_

Después de que mi casi futuro suegro nos dijera eso, Chris se volvió loco, me trajo a mi casa porque según el debía preparar todo para nuestra boda que se realizara en dos días, mi hermana me está mirando interrogante, estoy un poco asustada porque si no salgo de aquí Chris puede matarme

 _ **\- Necesito llamar a Rach, para que nos ayude a salir de aquí urgente**_ – le digo a mi hermana

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ – me pregunta curiosa

 _ **\- Porque en dos días será el peor día de mi vida y por eso necesitamos salir de aquí**_ – le digo

 _ **\- Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte yo?**_ – me pregunta y entrecierro mis ojos

 _ **\- Porque eres mi hermana y me tienes que acompañar, no quiero que por tu culpa me hagan devolver**_ – le digo y se queda pensativa en eso decido llamar a Rach

 _\- Hey Meli ¿Qué pasa?_ – me pregunta

 _\- Necesito tu ayuda_ – le digo

 _-Ok, voy para tu casa ya mismo_ – me dice

 _\- Trae ropa, nos vamos de aquí_ – le digo y corto la llamada

 _ **\- Esta bien te acompañare**_ – me dice y suspiro, cada una se va a su habitación a empacar, espero todo salga bien

 _ **Fin Narración Melissa**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 _ **Narra Chyler**_

Después de que termine de empacar mi ropa en la maleta, salí de mi habitación con mi maleta, baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, un rato después apareció mi hermana

 _ **\- ¿Estas segura de esto Meli?**_ – le pregunto confundida porque mi hermana no es de las que hace las cosas apresuradas

 _ **\- Estoy segura Chy**_ – me dice y asiento no muy convencida

 _ **\- ¿Y porque estamos haciendo esto?**_ – le vuelvo a preguntar, ella solo suspira

 _ **\- Porque mi "suegro" me va hacer casar en dos días, porque según él, la reina de los vampiros me eligió a mí para que sea su esposa, todo por salvar al pueblo**_ – me dice y la miro confundida

 _ **\- Ok, pero ¿tu huyes de casarte con Chris o con la reina de los vampiros?**_ –le pegunto otra vez

 _ **\- Huyo de casarme con Chris, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida con la reina de los vampiros que con un chico que ni soporto**_ – me dice y en eso suena el claxon del auto de Rach, salimos de la casa, guardamos las maletas en la parte de atrás del auto y nos subimos, mi hermana adelante como copilotó y yo atrás, espero que mi hermana no se equivoque con lo que está haciendo

 _ **Narra Melissa**_

Espero que mi plan funcione bien, lo digo porque si la reina me pidió a mi es porque siente algo por mi ¿verdad?, o lo único que quiere es un juguete, no muevo mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, no sé porque me duele el pecho de tan solo pensar que ella lo único que quiere de mi es un juguete sexual

 _ **\- ¿Dónde vamos?**_ – me pregunta Rach

 _ **\- Al castillo de la reina de los vampiros**_ – le digo y Rach me mira como "enserio" – _**si**_

 _ **\- Tu estas loca**_ – me dice y bufo, enciende el auto, lo colca en marcha, espero que las cosas salgan bien

 _ **\- Pense que te gustaba Chris**_ – me dice mi hermana y yo la fulmino con la mirada, ella solo se enoje de hombros

 _ **\- Ese niñito tonto no me gusta solo estaba con él por culpa de nuestros padres**_ – le digo frustrada por lo que quieren hacer nuestros padres conmigo, aunque no sé porque yo soy la que lleva todas las cargas a mi hermana nunca la obligaron a nada

 _ **\- ¿Y qué harás cuando nuestros padres se enteren y peor aun cuando Chris se dé cuenta que no estás?**_ – me pregunta

 _ **\- Me vale, porque estaré casada con la reina y ella me protegerá**_ – le digo y siento una extraña sensación todo paso en cámara lenta, un Lobo grande impacto el auto, lo último que sentí es mi cabeza chocando con la guatera y todo se volvió negro

 _ **Narra Katie**_

Mi corazón late muy rápido, sé que algo le paso a mi alma gemela, el idiota que le hizo eso pagara con su vida, mi sangre hierve de tan solo pensar que ella está herida e indefensa, aumento la velocidad, tengo que llegar rápido

 _ **\- Quinn apúrate que necesito llegar a rápido**_ – le digo un poco agitada

 _ **-Hago lo que puedo reinar**_ – me dice agitada y en eso siento la presencia de un Lobo acercándose a mi alma gemela, gruño

 _Katie déjame salir_

 _Aun no_

 _Te juro que si algo le pasa a nuestra tua cantare te ira muy mal_

 _Grr, no eres la única que se siente impotente en este momento_

 _Entonces déjame salir_

 _Si te dejo salir en este momento el Lobo sentirá mi presencia y la matará más rápido_

Corto la comunicación y en eso llego, cuando veo el panorama, siento mi corazón detenerse, me lanzo atacar al Lobo


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 _ **Narra Quinn**_

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Katie tan enojada, verla pelear de esa forma me asombro, aunque no mucho porque yo también hubiera hecho eso si mi tua cantare la lastimaran

 _Pues hazlo porque nuestra alma gemela esta en ese auto_

 _De que carajos hablas Di_

 _Estoy sintiendo la presencia de nuestra alma gemela en el auto_

 _Ese lobito no va salir vivo de aquí_

Gruño y corto la comunicación me lanzo a golpear al lobo con todas mis fuerzas

 _ **Narra Katie**_

Sé que Lena quiere salir, pero aún no, en eso siento como Quinn se une a la pelea, pero no puedo permitir que ella pelee, sé que lo hace porque su alma gemela está en el auto que está casi destrozado

 _ **\- Quinn deja de pelear ve y sácalas del auto, yo me encargo de el**_ – le digo

 _ **\- Pero…**_ \- la interrumpo

 _ **\- Pero nada Quinn ellas necesitan ayuda, además de que la tua cantare de mi guardiana también está ahí**_ – le digo, ella gruñe, pero se marcha – _**bien, esto es entre tú y yo, lamentaras haberles echo eso a las chicas**_ – termino de decir

 _ **\- solo cumplo ordenes**_ – dice el lobito y gruño, se lanza atacarme pero lo esquivo

 _Déjame salir Katie_

 _Está bien, este lobo colmo mi paciencia_

Corto la comunicación, respiro hondo

 _ **\- Ejecutora eterna, conocimiento oscuro, destrucción de oscuridad, invoco a la destrucción infinita dentro de mí, lléname con furia inquebrantable, inconmensurable poder, en el nombre de Katherine, revela tu ser. LENA**_ – digo el ritual, en eso todo se vuelve oscuro

 _ **Narra Lena**_

Por fin después de tantos años volví a salir, siento como la obscuridad me llena, es hora de matar a eso infeliz lobo

 _ **-Ahora si llego la hora de tu muerte lobo**_ – digo con mi vos siniestra, el suelta una carcajada

 _ **\- Nunca podrás matar al rey de los lobos, vampirita**_ – me dice burlón

 _ **\- Así que eres James Olsen**_ – le digo y el asiente

 _ **\- Si**_ – me dice, pero lo miro confundida

 _ **\- ¿Por qué atacas a mi pareja?**_ – le pregunto curiosa

 _ **\- Porque ella va ser mía**_ – me dice gruñendo, mi rostro se contrae, ahora si morirá, me lanzo atacarlo, pero el esquiva mi ataque, trata de morderme, pero le corto la mejilla con mis uñas/garras, aúlla de dolor

 _ **\- Eso nunca imbécil**_ – le digo, me muevo rápido tan rápido que no pueda ver mis movimientos y empiezo a cortarlo con mis uñas/garras, cuando esta débil lo muerdo en el cuello, el veneno de un vampiro es letal pero el de la realeza es peor si no es tratado a tiempo, aullé de dolor

 _ **\- Lena vamos, las chicas nos necesitan**_ – me dice Quinn y la miro molesta – _**ese tipo morirá, míralo como lo dejaste**_ – me dice y es verdad, llego hasta ella, tomo a Melissa en mis brazos

 _ **\- Vámonos**_ – le digo y corremos, pero como soy más rápida dejo tirada a Quinn, siento el pulso lento de Melissa, tengo que llegar rápido, aumento la velocidad


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 _ **Narra Melissa**_

Lentamente abro mis ojos y trato de moverme, pero al hacer eso alguien se me abraza más fuerte, me giro y me asombro por lo que veo, es hermosa, detallo cada parte de su rostro, su nariz, su mentón, sus pestañas todo en ella es hermoso y esos delicados labios que me provocan que los bese

 _ **\- Una foto te dura**_ __ _ **más**_ – me dice y abre sus ojos, son verdes azulados, es hermoso, me pierdo en su mirada, quiero probar sus labios – _**hazlo no me**_ __ _ **opondré**_ __ _ **a una mujer hermosa como tu**_ – termina de decir

 _ **\- ¿Eso le dices a todas las mujeres para que caigan a rendidas a ti?**_ – le pregunto con un poco de celos en mi voz

 _ **\- No, nunca he estado con otra mujer, siempre te he esperado**_ – me dice y se sienta en mi abdomen, acaricia mi mejilla – _**eres hermosa y quiero que seas solo**_ __ _ **mía**_ – me dice y me mira con amor, suspiro siento mi corazón latir muy rápido, me da un beso en la comisura de mis labios – _**te espero abajo para que comas algo**_ – se levanta y sale de la habitación, me deja en un trance

 _ **Narra Katie**_

No debí que haber hecho eso, es mi enemiga la traje aquí para que sufra por lo que hizo su padre, le hare pagar con dolor, la enamorare y después le romperé el corazón

 _Claro_ _cómo_ _no, si cuando la tienes cerca quieres estar con ella_

 _Porque no te quedas callada Lena_

 _Porque no voy a permitir que le hagas daño_

 _Pero tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho su padre_

 _Que lo pague el no nuestra alma gemela Katie_

 _Ojalá_ _estuviera_ _vivo,_ _pero como no lo_ _está_ _lo pagara su hija menor_

 _Pero ella no sabe lo que_ _él_ _hizo, ella no tiene la culpa por favor no lo hagas_

 _Lo siento_ _Lena,_ _pero ya_ _está_ _decidido, ella pagara por lo que hizo Mike_

 _Ella ni siquiera sabe que_ _él_ _es su padre, ella piensa que su_ _padre es el hermano de él_

 _Lena, tanto tu como yo sufrimos cuando_ _él_ _nos torturo hasta casi matarnos solo para ser un inmortal_

 _Está_ _bien pero el sufrimiento_ _será_ _peor_ _de lo que_ _sentiste_ _cuando nos torturaron_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Que ella nos odie_ _sentirás y_ _se aleje nuestra vida se acabara poco a poco, porque una vez tenemos nuestra alma gemela a nuestro lado se convierte en una parte de_ _nosotros,_ _pero si nos rechaza, nuestra vida acaba_

 _No me importa, con tal de vengarme_

 _Espero no llores y grites cuando veas a nuestra_ _tua_ _cantare en manos de otra u otro_

Siento mi sangre hervir de tan solo pensar que otra persona puede disfrutar de sus besos, caricias y abrazos

 _Entonces ¿Qué hago Lena_

 _Solo te puedo decir que disfrutes cada momento con ella y te olvides de esa venganza_

 _Sabes que no fuimos las_ _únicas_ _que sufrimos,_ _también_ _Quinn_ _,_ _Floriana_ _y mi hermana_

 _Solo_ _olvídate_ _de eso y vive feliz con ella_

 _Tienes_ _razón_ _Lena_

Corto la comunicación y suspiro, creo que es hora dejar el pasado, vivir el presente con mi hermosa rubia de ojos azules y matare al que le quiera hacer daño

 _ **\- Ya estoy aquí**_ – me dice Mel, sacándome de mis pensamientos


End file.
